


Maintenance Day

by AZ9i18r



Category: BoBoiBoy (Cartoon), Boboiboy Galaxy, MechAmato, PSU, Power Sphera Universe
Genre: Amato is a good dad okay, Conversation in Amato's base, Gen, Mechabot is not with Amato (probably with Boboiboy or something), Ochobot admires Amato (and Amato apparently knows it), and friendship stuffs, and he's trying to fulfill his promise this time, apparently they were talking about how genius Adudu is, he just need to do what his work requires him to do, headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25763278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AZ9i18r/pseuds/AZ9i18r
Summary: OchoBot undergoes check-ups and maintenance since it's Power Sphere Maintenance Week. Amato happen to become the power sphere mechanic that serve him. They had a conversation just to realize that this one maintenance day has much more meaning than just fixing power spheres.
Kudos: 3





	Maintenance Day

“ _Hey, MechaBot.”_

_“Hmm?”_

_“If the relationship between you and me is ‘The protector and the babysitter’...”_

_“Hey...”_

_“I know, I don’t have another idea to name it. But you get what i mean.”_

_“Yea right. ‘Babysitter’.”_

_“Then what about between OchoBot and Dad?”_

_“........”_

.

.

.

**Boboiboy and MechAmato (c) Monsta**

**The author will not take any grant from this fanfiction.**

**WARNING!**

**-Any victim of this fluffyness** **or emotional moment from the fic** **is out of the author's responsibility** **.... kinda ‘-‘**

**Enjoy** **Reading!** **:D**

.

.

.

A small red screwdriver was taken from the toolbox by the power sphere mechanic in his workshop office at the asteroid-like station as he about to open up one of the most complex power spheres ever made. The man checked over of the tools he put on the tray on the right side of the table, making sure that he picked the right ones compatible with the power sphere he about to fix.

It was the last day of power sphere maintenance week where all the power spheres rescued and protected under TAPOPS or TEMPUR-A supervision were undergoing through keen check-up and maintenance by the power sphere mechanics. The order of the power sphere maintenance schedule was arranged starting from the first-generation power spheres onwards. OchoBot got the last turn to get serviced since he is the ninth-generation power sphere as well as the last power sphere known to be created. He stayed on top of the working table of the power sphere mechanic which the legendary armoured hero who happen to check him up. He looked at the man carefully, observe everything he could observe while waiting for the treatment.

OchoBot knew that the legendary armoured hero is not anybody he could ignore or act whatever he wants, not only because of the high rank the mechanic held, but he also happened to have close relation to his master as well as bestfriend. The power sphere mechanic, Amato, who held the title of the legendary armoured hero, is in fact, the father of the elemental hero, Boboiboy. He had to maintain his manner, extra careful especially to him since OchoBot also admire him to certain extent.

The equipments were all on set as Amato sat on his working chair facing OchoBot. The yellow robot who is now in his ball form rolled backwards a bit to let his eye-camera see the mechanic properly. The man in uniform gave a soft smile and give a simple greeting the power sphere before the treatment begin.

“We meet again, huh?”

“Y-yes sir.”

“How are you feeling?”

“G-good sir.”

The man with black cape attached on the left shoulder softly chuckled, knowing the trait of OchoBot being a bit nervous and ‘shy’ around him since the yellow power sphere has the feeling of admiration towards him – according to what he heard from Boboiboy and MechaBot – so he tried to make the atmosphere feels welcoming and ease the robot down.

“You know that you don’t have to be scared of me, right OchoBot?”

The power sphere did not say anything as he still a bit uncomfortable to speak up to the higher up. It was not OchoBot’s fault for acting this way and Amato understands it really well, talking casually with the person admired the most is not an easy task. Amato tried to make opening few times more, but he found no improvement. He decided to start the screening and observe the exoskeleton of the yellow sphere.

OchoBot felt guilt as he always put their conversation to an end although he did not mean to do it, knowing the fact that the mechanic always started the conversation. His blue LED moved to the lower part of the monitor but soon a question came out of his circuit. He pulled some courage and again, look at the human who is now checking the blue screen on his left that showing information of himself.

“S-sir Amato?” OchoBot called with soft voice. The _A_ _rmored Hero_ turned his head and hums in response.

“Yes, OchoBot?”

“Do you always talk to every power sphere you fixed?”

Amato leaned back to his seat and hums again. His pupils were moving upwards as he rub his soft-bearded chin. He was not paying attention to small details that are irrelevant to his task when working, everything he did outside of the protocol are spontaneous and he needs extra effort to remember it. Come to think, the yellow robot was right, he thought. He just realized that he almost always had a small chit-chat with every power sphere he served. He looked back at the small yellow robot with a smile and nodded.

“Apparently, yes, I do.”

“Oh, I see.” OchoBot responded. Now it is clear for him. The dots are now connecting in OchoBot’s logic. He about to continue his sentence but a beeping sound from the Amato’s computer system interrupted their conversation before OchoBot got a chance to say something. The mechanic read the status showed on the screen and took one of his tools on the right side of him.

“I have to replace several parts of yours since it is old and damaged. I know that power spheres have the ability to heal by themselves, but it will take time.” The man explained. “Glad that the components here are nothing vital, but it is still better to get those replaced. It will also improve your performance as well.” He added.

OchoBot blinked in response as he prepared himself to be opened by the mechanic. Amato spun the yellow robot so he can face the back side and prepare to dismantle several parts of him.

“This is going to feel weird a bit, please say something when it hurts okay?”

“Eh? S-sure sir.”

Amato deliberately and keenly removed the exoskeleton of the robot – at the back only – and take out the components that need to be replace. OchoBot felt tickled at some point as he could feel the hand touching the component inside, but it is still tolerable and no need to be considered as a problem. However, it stopped. Amato stopped desemble OchoBot after he noticed something embedded inside OchoBot’s metallic body.

Components that are not manufactured from the power sphere lab.

Amato pulled himself from the workspace and standing up. He walked approaching to one of the racks attached to the ceiling above and take out a 9 inches long book with blue-themed colored cover. It looks like an encyclopedia since the book the mechanic held on his hand is thick with no doubt. It was a book about the history of power spheres complete with their information in detail and the list of components and hardware equipped for each power spheres. The encyclopedia was meant to be keep and protected by the power sphere mechanic since it contains the records and confidential information about these alien technologies. Amato opened the catalog of the book and searched for OchoBot in the miscellaneous section since the book only contains the main eight power sphere generations for the main chapters.

Amato read one page contains the early design and blueprints of OchoBot and compare it to the arrangement of what he sees inside OchoBot in the present time. He then took several more books to read and compare as OchoBot’s blue LED eyes followed the direction of where the man went.

It took about 25 minutes just so Amato realized that OchoBot contained some components from other battle robots or other wasted technology that happened to be manufactured by Kubulus tribe in planet Atata Tiga. Amato closed his books and stared at the yellow robot.

“Ochobot?”

“Y-yes sir?”

“What happened to you after Hang Kasa used your ability to suck and store the elemental powers from Retak’ka?”

Of course, the legendary battle between Hang Kasa and Retak’ka. Everyone in the military forces and rescue organizations such as TAPOPS and TEMPUR-A knows the legend between the earth elemental master and the light elemental master and what happened prior and onwards. OchoBot happened to be in the legend since he was used by the earth elemental master to stop Retak’ka for his wrong doings – consumed by greed and controlling six elementals at once to, probably, dominate the galaxy. However, OchoBot himself was not clearly remembered what happened after the incident since he automatically went into inactive state. All he remembered was the fact he ended up in Adudu’s hand and followed Boboiboy whom he thought the little boy was the one who activates him.

“I…” He hesitated. “I am quite unsure myself sir. All I remember before I encountered Boboiboy, I was with Adudu. My memory is still a bit hazy, but I do remember that I was heavily damaged after I absorbed the elemental power from Retak’ka.”

“Hold on. So, you were with someone else in between the event 100 years ago and your encounter with my son?” asked the human as he read the information in the book. He took a glance to OchoBot for several seconds just to make OchoBot sure he listens.

“Yes. I was with Adudu for quite some time, but I was inactive the entire time. That is why I do not consider Adudu as my master but Boboiboy is, because he was the first person I saw when I got activated.” Ochobot explained.

“Is Adudu… a Kubulus tribe Alien?”

“Yes sir.”

Now everything seemed to be clear enough for Amato to work out the puzzle. He assumed that Ochobot landed on planet Atata Tiga in inactive stage at some point where Adudu picked him up and repair the damages before leaving his own home planet. Not much he knew about Adudu but referring to what his son said, Adudu is quite smart and tough for Kubulus race. He thought that Adudu used alternative components to fix OchoBot replacing the other damaged components since it is only available in the laboratories.

Clever move, he thought.

Amato stood up to pick the replacement components he need to fix OchoBot, however some of it are out of stock. He returned to his workspace and checked.

The component that out of stock were the components that were replaced by Adudu.

The next batch of resources and other materials shipping to his station still months away and he could not just abuse his rights to order some robotic parts from the affiliated factories, even then it will take at least two weeks for it to arrive. Besides, OchoBot was still working okay and the components there are still in good condition, Amato found no reason of urgencies to replace these in anytime soon. He sat back and stretches his hand before the real work starts.

“Okay, let’s get the job done, shall we?”

“Yes sir!”

Amato delicately remove the old components and attach the new one. Sounds of twisting screws and clenching metals OchoBot could hear. Not many internal components that need to be replaced, that is why Amato only consumed about 45 minutes to finishes the process and make sure everything installed correctly.

“It’s all set!” he said, rubbing his forehead in exhaustion. “Time to get my hot cocoa before I continue working with your external parts. This armored hero is no longer young, cannot work in such long duration as I used to be.”

“Please take your time sir.”

Amato walked to the pantry to make some hot cocoa. He took his favorite mug and heat some water. He opened one of the drawers to take a sachet of Tok Aba’s cocoa powder and pour it to the mug. Smells like childhood. His water heater steamed, indicates the hot water is ready. He poured the hot water to the mug with the cocoa powder inside and stirs it so the powder dissolves completely.

He took a small sip.

That one little sip resurfaced his memories. It reminded him to earth, to his father who worked alone managing Kokotiam all by himself in such an age, how much experience he gained in this amazing yet unpredictable journey. It also made him realize that cocoa was the reason Adudu came to earth and make the encounter between OchoBot and his son, Boboiboy, possible.

Amato quickly returned to his workspace, remembered that OchoBot was still there waiting for him on the maintenance table. But before that, he needs to know something. He again looked at OchoBot as OchoBot stares him back with question mark. The yellow power sphere opened the conversation with two words,

“Yes sir?”

Amato put his mug besides the tray filled with tools and equipment and opens his mouth.

“So, Adudu came to earth to hunt for cocoa right?”

“Yes sir.”

“However, my s— I mean, Boboiboy prevented him from taking the cocoas back in Kokotiam right?”

“Yes.”

“Could you please talk about his fight against Adudu, please? Or anything you guys did back on earth? How good is Adudu in terms of fighting?” he requested as he started to fix the cracks on OchoBot’s external part.

“Well…” OchoBot started, “I can see some improvement from time to time sir. Not only for Boboiboy’s ability but also for Adudu’s. Adudu is a high-spirited Kubulus, he doesn’t know how to stop in pursuing his goal. Even with limited resources, he always finds a way to overcome it and fight Boboiboy, sir.”

Amato nodded as he wiped Ochobot’s wing with special chemical to not only disinfect, but also adding extra layer protection so his metallic body does not easy to get scratched in the future.

“He also trained under Tok Kasa along with Boboiboy when we had the ‘Retak’ka emergency’ sir.” OchoBot added. Now that was new, Amato thought. He tilted his head in respond and imagining possible fight between his son and his archenemy since they both got upgraded in skills under the same coach. This is going to be interesting. He continued his work.

“Well it is up to how they manifest the knowledge they earned from their experience and training then, but I am sure Boboiboy will somehow succeed his missions and for Adudu…” The Armored Hero paused. OchoBot stayed in silence and wait for the mechanic to continue his words. “… He will work something out to reach his own success. I do not think he’s a serious thread for now, but he still got to keep an eye of him.” Amato chuckled a bit.

“I secretly wished that he finds his success on other area instead and not messing with TAPOPS or him though, he has potential.”

OchoBot blinked in agreement, knowing the fact that Adudu is highly skilled and well-educated based on what he observed in prior years. “True, I knew Adudu gave no serious harm to us, especially there was a time that he and Boboiboy were friends for some time back then.”

It was unfortunate that Adudu returned back to being evil, they both thought. Adudu had so many potentials in help Boboiboy and the gang for various things and binding a strong friendship between them. However, he turned bad for his own good, and maybe for others as well.

Speaking of friendship, Amato was quite curious about OchoBot and Boboiboy’s relationship in terms of their friendship bond, just out of curiosity since he barely heard about his son’s story with his power sphere. He finished with OchoBot’s right wing and now he moved to work on the other.

“Speaking about friend, how was you and Boboiboy’s usual interaction?”

“Eh?”

“He usually told me his story about his missions, fighting enemies and how he improves his power, skills and so on. He sometimes talks about his adventures with his friends in Rintis Island, but I somehow still felt that there are some parts that he hasn’t told me yet.”

Friendship bond with Boboiboy huh? OchoBot thought himself. He got reminded of the moment their bond was loosened due to the fact his best friend could not fulfill his promise to go to a trip or a camp due to his duty and responsibility as a superhero. It was a hard time for both of them, but somehow, they managed to overcome it together and strengthen their bond stronger than before. Not only bad memories that flows in his motherboard, the yellow power sphere remembered some silly things happened in the past such as how he fed Boboiboy with Yaya’s biscuits in the morning to wake him up or other shenanigan they went through. He thought there is nothing wrong in telling those to him, right? Besides, Amato is his best friend’s father and he might have similar experience and shenanigans in the past with MechaBot as well.

OchoBot decided to open up.

The story session was full of laughter between them as Amato himself shared his own personal story to OchoBot about how he turned MechaBot to a trash bin the first time the red destroyer robot tried to demonstrate his ability. OchoBot thought it was only them who like to do something silly together, he sighed in relieved. Amato rubbed the yellow robot on the top, soothing the AI even more. He wondered how Kubulus made AI technology to have feelings that only living being can feel, maybe it is possible with the level of knowledge they have which is different and higher level to what earthlings – including himself – could understand.

The maintenance process had finished, Amato finished fixing all the cracks, and other internal problems that needs to be fixed. He remembered that there is nothing to be modified in the programming section since there is no bug or error in OchoBot’s program.

Ochobot was ready to be discharged.

Amato clapped to remove possible dust from his hands after he finished doing his final check to the yellow power sphere. He gave the robot a warm smile and finished his remaining cocoa that became cold after hours of working and talking.

“All set and you’re ready to go.”

OchoBot floated and ‘bow’. “Thank you for everything, sir.”

“Just doing my job. I had a great time talking with you anyway.”

OchoBot flew near to the exit door and prepared to activate his teleportation power to go back to the station where his five TAPOPS friends were waiting for him, however a voice stopped him.

“OchoBot…”

He turned back his spherical body to face the man. The Armored Hero smiled and waved his hand in sincere.

“Send my regards to my son and everyone else in the station. Tell them that I might pay a visit someday.”

If OchoBot could smile, he might portray a big adorable one now. Instead, OchoBot giggled.

“You really are, acting just like him.”

“Hmm?”

“I-I mean, right away sir!” he startled. Amato chuckled again, seeing how adorable OchoBot is when he got flustered.

Without wasting anymore time, OchoBot opened the teleportal which directly connected to the location of the room where Boboiboy and Gopal sleep in TAPOPS station and crossed it. The two earthlings weren’t there. Maybe they went to the canteen for dinner considering the time as well. OchoBot looked at the figure across the teleportal who is still standing there. He remembered something.

“Sir!”

A beeping sound. He only had enough energy to keep the teleportal open for another 30 seconds. The teleportal began to shrink and they both aware of it. The person who being called listened carefully to not miss any crucial information.

“He once told me that he is looking forward to have another sparring with you!”

The man raised his left eyebrow. “Oh really?”

“He really looks forward to it.”

“Well, please encourage him to keep practicing and before I come and blew up the whole training field!”

“Hehehe, as you command sir!”

10 seconds left. There isn’t much time, Ochobot had to say it.

“Sir,”

“Yes?”

Ochobot looked at the older man with a serious tone.

“You better do not break his hope this time.”

The portal is now closed. They are now being apart for millions of light years once again. At least OchoBot took the chance to tell the last message. The message he learnt throughout his journey together with his best friends.

_To not let the hope of someone they dear for breaks apart._

Amato stood there in silence, facing the location of the teleportal that is now closed. He stood in silence because of the yellow power sphere last sentence. He remembered that he could not visit his only child three years ago though the already tried to. He knew his son was deep in sadness at that time. Now he has another chance to make it up to him. He have to fix and redeem himself for everything he had done.

The maintenance week is not just for power spheres only, he thought. It was also the time he reflected himself and tries to be a better person.

He opened his mouth.

“… I will.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello people!!
> 
> Yes, i am making a debut in AO3 with this relatively long oneshot about Amato and OchoBot’s interaction just because i am extremely craving for one hshshhshdhdjhd  
> I was wondering what will it looks like if they have a small chit-chat or conversation, ALONE, without anyone else with them so yea i just had to write this out to feed my curiousity and thirsty soul YwY.
> 
> Thank you for reading, please leave a review/comment if you want to and have a nice day!! :D


End file.
